Second Chances
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Luke finds a device that sends him back to the fateful duel at the end of TPM. Now Lukemust decide if he should change the past or not.


Disclaimer: StarWars is owned and copy righted by Lucas Films. 

**SECOND CHANCES**

Luke Skywalker examined the room before him carefully. It had been two years since the battle of Endor. To Luke's surprise the building he was in had not been destroyed by the Emperor or Vader. When he had told Mon Mothma about it she said that it had once been the Jedi Temple.

Curious about what Jedi artifacts might have been hidden just before and after the Jedi purge, Luke decided to make an extensive search of abandoned temple. Luke spent every chance he had exploring the temple's interior. At first glance at the temple it was easy to see why no one had gone in it before. The outside of the building looked completely demolished. However, once inside it was completely different.

Obviously the Emperor had not wanted anyone accidentally finding some Jedi secret he did not know about himself.

_Maybe I'm just wasting my time here._ **Thought Luke as he entered a large chamber with several chairs formed in a circle. Suddenly Luke felt a strange pull to the floor in front of the central chair. As Luke examined the floor closely he found a trap door to a small underground safe. Curious as to why he would be drawn to it, Luke carefully opens the floor safe. Drawing a breath, Luke slowly pulled out a strange metallic object. Thinking that it was a lightsaber Luke pressed the activation switch. In a flash of light Luke and the strange object he held vanished….**

…. The melting pit, Naboo.

Obi-Wan watched anxiously from behind the laser wall as his master fought with the Sith. Qui-Gon was probably one of the best swordsman in the Jedi order, but the Sith was slowly gaining an advantage. Suddenly the Sith knocked Qui-Gon's head back and went in for the killing blow.

"Nooo!" screamed Obi-Wan knowing full well that there was nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen.

Before Darth Maul could deliver the final blow a bright light blinded him. When Maul blinked he found himself staring at a new youth standing in front of the Jedi master.

Qui-Gon was just as confused. He had been caught off guard by the Sith's surprise blow. There was no doubt in Qui-Gon's mind that by all rights he should be dead right now. Instead there now stood a young man between him and the Sith. What was strange was that the youth seemed to be younger than Obi-Wan, but did not have the traditional padawan hair cut.

If anything Luke was more confused than those around him. One minute he had been standing in the ruined Jedi council chamber, now he was in a melting pit of some kind. The only thing Luke did know was that the being standing before him was a Sith lord. Drawing his lightsaber, Luke readied himself for the battle that was obviously going to happen.

Luke didn't have long to wait. Angry about not being able to kill the Jedi master Darth Maul attacked this new Jedi. Luke was barely blocking Maul's attacks when Qui-Gon joined in the fight. Slowly Darth Maul found himself losing ground against his opponents. What was more they were slowly pushing him towards the laser walls.

Obi-Wan watched as his master and the stranger herded the Sith towards him. _Master the laser wall is about to shift._** Obi-Wan sent to Qui-Gon through their bond.**

_Be ready padawan,_** Qui-Gon replied. Nodding at Luke, Qui Gon feinted to Maul's right side. Maul blocked, but was unprepared when Luke's lightsaber slashed through his lightsaber handle extinguishing one of the two blades. Dropping the now useless blade, Darth Maul sent a force blast straight at Luke.**

Caught off guard Luke was flunged straight into the melting pit's core. Obi-Wan had watched helplessly as the stranger was tossed into the melting pit core. Before Qui-Gon could react Darth Maul hit him in the head a second time with his lightsaber handle. As the Sith prepared to take advantage, Obi-Wan leapt forward as the laser wall shifted open.

The young Jedi's tackle sent both him and Maul landing near the edge of the melting pit's core. As the two dueled they were unaware that Luke was still hanging on to the wall grip just under the core's edge.

Luke breathed deeply as he began to concentrate. With a mighty push from the force Luke jumped out of the melting pit's core. As Darth Maul was distracted by Luke's flipping body, Obi-Wan cut the Sith down.

Breathing deeply, they both walked over to where Qui-Gon was sitting. Getting up the Jedi master began to look Luke over with a casual eye. Qui-Gon was surprised that youth standing before him bore a resemblance to Anakin.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Luke Shywaaalllkkeerr." Luke said as he suddenly collapsed at Qui-Gon's feet.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other in surprise. Qui-Gon was more surprised than he was willing to admit. Shmi had said that she and Anakin had no known relatives.

"I think padawan that we have another situation for council. Help me with our new friend." Qui-Gon said after a moment.

End Part One

__


End file.
